1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dynamoelectric field members such as may be produced by winding, to a field winding and to methods and apparatus for producing field windings and field assemblies.
2. Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to wind portions such as individual coils of a field member by the edge winding of strapping. While such edge wound coils have been suggested for use in numerous applications, it has not heretofore been the practice to produce complete field members having plural coils by a continuous winding produced from an uninterruptedly continuous length of conductive strapping, portions of which may be edge wound.